Cupids Bow
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot prompt from tumblr: Olypimc Klaine! Diver!Blaine and Archer!Kurt. Drama happens before the games, leaving Kurt heart broken and barely making it through to the finals. Full prompt inside!


**Hey everyone :) So anon asked if I could do this Olympic fic for them and I gave it a shot :)**

**Prompt: ** _They have a huge fight about it that leads to break up. They go to London for the OG where Blaine has to room with Sebastian, another American archer who HATES Kurt. Blaine knows Kurt and Sebastian are in competition since forever but doesn't try to switch roommates. Kurt is really down by this and barely passes the first round. He finally pulls himself together and passes the different rounds until the finals where he has to compete against Sebastian._

**I gave it my best shot and I hope everyone enjoys :) Sorry for any mistakes in here too!**

* * *

**Cupids bow**

Kurt could feel his coaches eyes on, the whole worlds eyes on him as he barley past the first round for a shot for gold in Archery. He had been a favourite to win and he could feel everyone disappointment as he barely made a splash.

Everything had gone horribly wrong a few weeks before the Olympics and Kurt hadn't wanted to compete but Coach Biest would have strung him by him thumbs if he withdrew. They hadn't been training for years for nothing.

It had all started fine, Kurt was happy and thrilled to be coming to the Olympics. That was before his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, broke up with him. They had been fighting, the stress of their training – Blaine being a diver – and hardly getting to see each other. Blaine had been mad that Kurt was late again and had missed dinner, claming he was at practise when Blaine knew he wasn't – he had checked - which led to a huge fight with Blaine yelling that Kurt should leave and not come back.

Kurt had ended up at Quinn's place for the remaining weeks as they approached the London games. Quinn was a good friend and was a gymnast. She allowed Kurt to stay with her and together they travelled to London. Quinn had tried to cheer him up but had been just as surprised as Kurt when Blaine had told Kurt not to come back. Both had thought they would get married, Kurt even had a ring ready to propose.

What made it worse was that when they got to London, Kurt found that Blaine was rooming with Sebastian, another USA Archer. The two loathed each other and were always trying to outdo one another in competitions. Kurt new that Sebastian would soar through this and the thought made Kurt want to cry with frustration.

Kurt packed away his bow and walked sullenly to his coach, holding back tears.

"You need to pick up your game Kurt," Coach Beist said when Kurt reached her. "Otherwise you won't have a chance."

"I had a bad day," Kurt said quietly.

"Then you need to turn this bad day into a good one," she said firmly. "I know you've had a bad break up but you need to focus."

Kurt nodded but his heart wasn't in it. He missed Blaine, missed his bright smile and warmth. He could only imagine what the commentators were saying about him and hung his head in defeat. He didn't want to do this if he didn't have Blaine.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt's slumped shoulders as he came out of the arena. Blaine had been in the crowd, watching and he sighed. He was hurt and confused and he didn't know what to do. It had been a stupid fight but Blaine had been mad. He missed Kurt and didn't feel like they were together anymore.

Blaine needed time to cool off and think about their relationship and if it was worth continuing. He felt slightly guilty that he was rooming with Sebastian and that he kept trying to flirt with Blaine and offered to 'help' him get over Kurt.

Blaine sighed and left the stadium, needing to prepare for his own events.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she sat with Kurt as at nearby gymnasium. Kurt stayed with Quinn as she practiced her gymnastics routine. Quinn was cooling down, doing her stretches and Kurt sat opposite her, watching.

"I nearly didn't pass," Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't stop thinking about him and where it all went wrong."

"I know," Quinn sighed. "I saw your performance. I know you want to pull out but I think you should stick with it."

"It made me lose Blaine," Kurt whispered, tears welling up. "I don't want to do it if it makes me lose the people I love. I don't care about gold. I just want Blaine. He's much better than a medal."

"Then tell him that," Quinn said firmly. "Go find him and tell him."

* * *

Kurt knocked on Blaine's room and waited nervously. The door opened and his shoulders stiffened to find Sebastian had opened the door.

"Kurt. I saw you nearly didn't make it to the finals. Shame," Sebastian gave a mock smile and Kurt clenched his jaw.

"Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked.

"No, he's at the pool, practising. Unlike you, he has a chance at gold and a chance of something _much _better," Sebastian smirked and Kurt growled.

"Good luck Sebastian," Kurt spat. "You'll need it when I nail you to target."

Kurt stalked off and Sebastian chuckled low in his throat. Sebastian had no thought of giving up his gold or Blaine to Kurt.

* * *

The crowd went wild as Kurt shot three arrows into the middle of the board, a perfect bullseye. Kurt smirked smugly, grinning at the crowd and mentally adding up his points. He was back in a shot for gold and would be shooting against Sebastian and an Australian.

His adrenalin was short lived however as he didn't get to speak to Blaine or tell him about he felt. Again he made his way to his coach who was looking far more impressed today. Kurt was packing up his things when the Australian came over to him.

"Good luck mate," he said.

"You too," Kurt smiled.

"Good to see you have your focus back," he continued. "It will be a interesting battle tomorrow."

"It will. See you then," Kurt smiled. The Aussie nodded back and continued on to his coach who was smiling brightly, pulling him into a hug.

"We can do this Kurt," Coach Beist grinned, patting him on the back. "Keep that focus and we can bring home gold."

Kurt smiled and nodded but felt his heart sink. What did it matter if he won gold but didn't have Blaine?

* * *

Kurt sat in the stands with Quinn, watching the diving. Quinn events were over and she had won a gold medal. Nobody expected anything less with Coach Sylvester and Quinn wore it proudly around her neck.

Blaine was in the finals, and he stood at the top of the diving board, as gorgeous as ever. Kurt held Quinn's hand tightly as they watched. Blaine stepped to the edge, taking a moment before he leapt off, twisting his body around in the air, flipping around and diving into the water with a little splash. It was nearly perfect. Quinn and Kurt leapt to their feet and cheered loudly. Blaine swam out, a big smile on his face and ran to his coach.

Blaine had been diving well in all his rounds and had enough points to land him in the gold medal spot.

"He did it," Kurt squealed, hugging Quinn tightly. "I'm so proud of him ."

Quinn gently squeezed him. "Perhaps after your event you can speak to him. Once this is all over."

"I don't think he wants too," Kurt whispered, sitting back down. "Quinn, I think I lost him for good."

Quinn frowned and wrapped an arm around Kurt and gently kissed his temple.

* * *

Blaine jumped when a figure sat down next to him and looked to see Quinn beside him. It was the last day of Archery and Kurt, Sebastian and the Aussie were up, fighting out for Gold, Silver and Bronze.

"He devastated you know," Quinn said quietly, eyes firmly fixed on her friend who was strapping up. "He was going to pull out of the games but Coach Beist wouldn't let him."

Blaine said nothing but he was surprised to hear this. He hadn't known that Kurt wasn't going to come to London.

"He came to see you but you were practising," Quinn continued. "He's afraid he's lost you forever and he's not taking that well."

"I don't feel like I'm with him anymore," Blaine said quietly.

"He was going to propose," Quinn said and Blaine's head whipped around to his.

"WHAT?"

"That's why he had been out and not a practice when he said he was," Quinn said. "He wasn't cheating on you Blaine. He was looking for an engagement ring. The night you threw him out, he was with your brother Cooper, asking his permission for him to marry you."

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. "He was?"

"He wanted to do it right," Quinn said softly. "He loves you Blaine. You are so much more important that a gold medal and you know that."

"I thought I was losing him," Blaine whispered.

"He'll never say goodbye to you Blaine," Quinn said. "He'll always fight for you."

They turned their attention to the Archery. Sebastian went first, scoring a lot of points but he seemed distracted and did a few bad shots.

The Aussie went next, scoring more points than Sebastian. He looked good for gold but it would be up to Kurt to decide. Kurt took his place and slowly took his time setting up each shot.

Bullseyes.

Kurt scored more than Sebastian but less than the Aussie, bringing home silver. Kurt didn't care though, he had beaten Sebastian who looked furious. Blaine watched as Kurt and the Aussie shook hands, smiling brightly at each other and Sebastian stalk off to his coach.

* * *

Kurt was heading out of the stadium, sliver around his neck. He heard running footsteps and looked up into time before Blaine was launching himself into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips. Kurt stumbled backwards but managed to keep them upright and kissed Blaine back, puring everything into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Blaine panted, kissing every inch of Kurt's face."I don't want you to leave, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I didn't cheat Blaine, I love you. I love you so much."

"I know you didn't," Blaine sniffed, tears pouring down his own cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Quinn explained everything. I want to marry you Kurt."

"You do?" Kurt gasped and Blaine nodded. Hastily, Kurt reached into his bag and rummaged through before reaching in and pulling out a box, thrusting it into Blaine's hands. Blaine opened it and gasped at the beautiful ring inside.

"Marry me?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Yes," Blaine beamed and kissed Kurt passionately again.

Kurt may not have won gold, but he had won Blaine's heart and that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

**Yeah, this some how turned into a proposal fic too. Hope you all enjoyed :) and please review!**


End file.
